


i want your midnights

by greeneyesontheroad



Series: into you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesontheroad/pseuds/greeneyesontheroad
Summary: ten doesn't mind cleaning all the bottles of alcohol in the world with taeyong singing softly some christmas carol in the background even though it's october.





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii. this word vomit exists just because new year's day by taylor swift does, what a work of art, truly
> 
> i hope you can enjoy this and pls keep in mind english is not my first language!

after any party, the only thing one could expect is mess.

there's glitter, candle wax and polaroids on the hardwood floor. their friends laying all around the house.

some girls are actually leaving, their heels echoing through the house and, even though it's five in the fucking morning, he can hear yuta singing loudly in the backyard, followed by someone laughing.

standing in the middle of the kitchen, ten can hear and see a lot of things. he's just sober enough to be able to pinpoint the moment when taeyong finally finds the last cereal box.

"finally" taeyong whispers angrily, "i'm sorry, this was hiding from me i swear"

ten laughs, his hands trembling a little. he always trembles when he's been drinking. "it's okay. i'm still hungry"

taeyong looks at him sweetly, and pours some milk in two bowls.

now, ten can hear mark groggily saying something in the livingroom and donghyuck's sarcastic tone replying, but all he can concentrate in is taeyong's hands and the way he scrunches his nose while he searches for some spoons.

"i'm so mad" taeyong says, handing ten the bowl he made for him "our house is a mess, johnny better cleans this as he promised he would or i will fight him"

ten knows he won't fight johnny even if he ends up leaving the mess, because taeyong is the sweetest person ever, and always forgives easily.

the cereal is gross, because ten doesn't even like this kind. but taeyong is eating happily, so he guesses it's fine.

"your hands are shaking" taeyong says suddenly, leaving his bowl on the counter "do you want to sleep?"

ten shakes his head no "i feel really good"

taeyong takes his bowl off his hands, puts it away. "really, really good" ten repeats, just in case taeyong is doubting him.

"i know, darling" taeyong smiles at him softly, taking ten's hands in his.

ten's torn between smiling and crying, but the crying part is obviously because of the alcohol, so he just leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of taeyong's mouth.

taeyong kisses him back, square on the mouth, and they kiss for a long time. all soft lips and praises scaping from taeyong's mouth. "pretty, pretty, pretty" he says, and kisses ten some more, kisses him until they're both out of breath.

ten can hear jaehyun telling some people in the living room that it's time to go, then feels the flavor of honey mixed with alcohol in taeyong's mouth.

ten thinks back to last night, when he got drunk out of his mind because he was mad and jealous because taeyong has been acting weird for weeks and promptly invited every girl he knew to their post-finals party and then went and spent the night with them as if he and ten weren't in the middle of solving some _things_ between them.

taeyong found him crying in the bathroom and got all mother-taeyong on him, so ten did what anyone would have done in the moment, cried some more.

"but what happened? i thought you were having a good time?" taeyong asked, he was holding ten very close.

in the end, ten's drunk brain lacked filter and he ended telling the most awkward confession he could think of, but then taeyong held him closer and kissed his cheeks, "it's okay, i'm in love with you too, anyway"

now there's some noise everywhere, and everything feels the same it did earlier. the air is the same and their friends are the same, but there, kissing taeyong, ten knows they, taeyong and him, are not the same from the night before.

when everybody leaves, and it's just taeyong, johnny sleeping somewhere and him, ten notices his hands have stopped trembling and his heart is beating fast but it's because taeyong is there with him, talking animatedly about how he's going to dye his hair pink again soon, his eyes blinking rapidly. ten knows he's itching to start tidying the living room.

"hey," ten says, interrupting him. "let's clean a little?" taeyong looks surprised, but smiles softly again. he nods.  
  
_clean a little_ ends in them leaving the house spotless, but ten doesn't mind cleaning all the bottles of alcohol in the world with taeyong singing softly some christmas carol in the background even though it's october.

he knows he made a mistake last night and that it wasn't the best way to let taeyong know just how he _makes the stars in the sky look dull_  and knows there's probably little things to talk about, but it's fine.

the stupid glitter was a bitch to get off the floor, the candle wax left stains and some polaroids where totally destroyed.

again, it's fine, because everything feels the same, the same house, same vibes, same taeyong angrily threatening johnny when he finally comes out of his hiding place to help.

but now, taeyong kisses him mindless when they finish, cuddles him when they finally take the nap they deserve after such a hard work and finally, they have each other forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU IF YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT LITTLE THING!! kudos and comments make me super happy!


End file.
